Melody
Melody is a Tiefling Bard. Melody is played by Juli. Intro Melody was abandoned as a child. Being born differently, she was ostracized by her own family for not inhibiting traits of a proper tiefling, and ostracized by society for being a tiefling. Description Appearance Melody never goes out of style. While armor is necessary, she always makes sure that whatever she wears compliments her voluptous body. Flowers adorn her body, complimenting her lace and lingerie. Personality Melody is very masochistic, she would never pass up the chance to get a little pain, maybe even more. She is not ashamed of showing her wild side and kinks to her party mates. Melody has a deep hatred for men, she would almost always refuse helping them and would rather just play with them. She may be masochistic, sadistic, misandristic, kinky, and mischievous... that's it Biography Melody learned about the foolishness of men at a young age. She would always use this to her advantage, getting by with simple tricks and sleight of hand. One time she had fooled the wrong noble who had captured and enslaved her. While this may seem a rather dark twist of fate, Melody had enjoyed her stay in the noble's quarters. Realizing she could live a better life in the hands of noble men, she wouldn't have to go around those dirty pubs anymore. While time passed by, she grew tired, rather bored in taking requests and commands from her noble masters. She escaped her current master, not without stealing his riches of course, and started her own adventure. Early life As a child, Melody used her wits, street smarts, and flexibility to get by. She often disguised herself to hide her tiefling self. Life as an adventurer Melody enjoys adventuring, especially with the fact that her very own party mates mistreat her. She will always bring mischief with her masochistic tendency and kinks. If it can't be solved with money and sword, she solves it her own special way First kiss of death Melody died in the hands of giants, being frozen to death. She died with a smile Relationships and Affiliations Kevin Kaichou the Hobgoblin Melody encountered Kevin in one of her adventures. She very much enjoyed his reunion with his love one, Samael the Hal-Elf. She enjoyed how they spent their alone time together Samael Samael is a half-elf that has caught Melody's interest. She has not tried a half-elf before, she said. It is unknown whether or not she plans to steal him from Kevin. The Brotherhood of the Cloaks Melody has recently gained membership with this particular group in Mulmaster, surprisingly enough she did not need to sleep with anyone. Lilianna It was recently revealed that Melody had had a child before with a vistani back when she was in Barovia. They have not met yet and it is unknown to her that her daughter had pursued the adventurer life just like her.They have yet to meet despite Lilianna's great efforts to find her mother, Melody. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Tentacle Rod (her favorite toy) * Canaith Mandolin * Ring of Spell Storing Feats * hella sexy af Class Abilities College of Lore Bard Class1 Features * Cutting Words * Additional Magical Secrets Quotes and Moments "I swing that way", everytime someone new enters the scene "ME. HIT ME", Melody, after knowing Samael's eldritch blast comes from the thrust of his hips and is pure sexual energy "How do I make this frog swallow me?", after seeing a giant frog "Are you male?", if you say yes, you are to not be assisted "I'll go to crippled LA guy", when she wanted to ask help from a crippled Lord's Alliance member Spoiler Warning: * DDAL05-02 The Black Road - experienced kinky choking from a party mate * DDEX01-03 Shadows Over the Moonsea - experienced being shocked by own party mate __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters